This invention relates to splash bars, sometimes referred to as fill slats, used in conjunction with falling water cooling towers.
The use of splash bars in cooling towers is well known in the art. The splash bars are positioned in a cooling tower by a means such as a wire hanger system. The splash bars typically are arranged in a matrix wherein the splash bars are offset both vertically and horizontally. Warmer water is introduced at the top of the cooling tower and distributed over the top layer of splash bars. As the water droplets fall downward, the surfaces of the droplets are subject to evaporation which cools the droplets. By breaking up large droplets and by providing a surface on which water can form a thin film, the splash bars increase the surface area of water exposed to air, and hence the evaporation rate. The evaporation process is enhanced by inducing air flow, typically by means of fans, across the splash bars. Typically, the air flow is induced parallel to the longest dimension of the splash bars (cross flow). However, an air flow can be induced such that the air flows from below the splash bars (counter flow). When the cooled water reaches the bottom of the tower, it is collected in a basin and brought into contact with the relatively warmer medium it is intended to cool. The water, warmed by the heat transferred to it, is then returned to the top of the tower to repeat the process.
In the past, splash bars have been constructed of wood. However, wooden splash bars tend to be subject to deterioration. While metal splash bars have been used, their use is often not economical. The use of splash bars constructed of a plastic material is now well known in the art. These splash bars are produced with perforations on the surfaces normal to the flow of water. Examples of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,851 to Ovard and 5,104,588 to Kinney. One continuing difficulty encountered in the art is the tendency of splash bars to deform along their longitudinal axes. Numerous designs have been disclosed to strengthen the bar. One attempted solution was to provide a solid, longitudinal, rectangular, central rib extending the length of the of the splash bar in order to increase the splash bar's strength. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,851 and 4,439,378 to Ovard, and 5,104,588 to Kinney. Additionally, the use of a V-shaped rib member was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,764 to Shepherd. However, deformation problems persist, even in the newer designs with central ribs.
An additional difficulty encountered in the prior art is effectively securing the splash bars to the wire hanging system. One solution was the use of clips to fix the edges of the splash bar to the hanging wires. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,764 to Shepherd. This method has the disadvantage of being highly labor intensive and therefore not cost efficient.